


Rodney, Teyla and a sandwich

by waveform33



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveform33/pseuds/waveform33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a scene in the SGA episode The Siege, Part 3 Rodney says to Teyla "Oh. I am gonna curl up in bed with the largest sandwich I can find.". This is my idea of what follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodney, Teyla and a sandwich

Hello there, dear readers!

Waveform33 here.

I am a big fan of Stargate Atlantis (in which this piece of fanfiction takes place) and all the other Stargates (including Universe).

This idea came to me after I remembered a scene in which Rodney says to Teyla he is going to eat a sandwich in his bed. You could call this the "missing scene".

Quote: "Oh. I am gonna curl up in bed with the largest sandwich I can find.", The Siege, Part III.

So... here you go, a story about Rodney, Teyla and a sandwich.

Also... a disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or the characters mentioned in this fanfic... not even the sandwich. SGA belongs to MGM et al.

Enjoy.

* * *

It had only been a few days since the Wraith attack on Atlantis was stopped and Dr. Weir gave the go ahead for everyone to relax.

Teyla Emmagan, now a trusted member of the team known as AR-1, along with Major John Sheppard and Dr. Rodney McKay, was in her quarters. After putting on her off-duty clothes she heard her stomach make a noise.

"I am not a Wraith, I do not feel hunger!" she chanted to herself several times and took a few deep breaths. Teyla started doing this after she discovered she was part Wraith. Despite of her chanting and deep breaths her stomach made the same noise.

Teyla sighed, "Perhaps I am a bit hungry." She said to herself and made her way to the Atlantis mass hall.

Once there she looked around for faces she would recognize. Teyla was still uncomfortable around people she did not know and she did not want an incident to occur. Fortunately, she spotted Dr. McKay and made her way to him.

She greeted him "Hello, Doctor."

"Oh, hey, Teyla." he responded.

Teyla's stomach let out a roar.

"Excuse me." she said, embarrassed.

Dr. McKay chuckled. "No need. All of this...", he gestured towards the assortment of food in front of them, "... was designed to fix exactly that." he said and pointed to her stomach.

"So, what do you recommend?" asked Teyla.

"Well, for one thing. I DO NOT recommend the lemon chicken... or and other lemon for that matter!" responded Rodney.

"Why?" inquired Teyla.

"They are poison!" he responded.

"Then why are people eating them?" she asked.

"Well... you see... they are poisonous to me. If I eat one I could die." said Rodney suddenly feeling like he may have said too much.

"Oh, alright." responded Teyla.

Teyla looked over the collection of various foods once again but could not decide what to get.

"Well? What are you having?" asked the doctor.

"I really don't know..." said Teyla unsure what to get. The comment Rodney made just briefly before made her feel uneasy.

"I prefer Tuttleroot soup. Do you think there is something like that here?" she asked.

"Doubt that! I don't think we have any turtles here. I didn't even know you could make Turtle Root soup." answered McKay.

Teyla chuckled.

"What?" asked McKay.

"Not Turtle... Tuttle." she said.

"Oh..." said McKay feeling foolish for having misheard.

"It's an Athosian dish, quite difficult to make." she further clarified.

"Then I doubt it even more" said Rodney.

"You know what? I'll have what you are having." said Teyla and looked at Rodney making a...

"What is that?" she asked and pointed to the thing he was constructing.

"Well... didn't I tell you that when I was finally allowed to take a break I would find myself a big sandwich and go eat it in bed?" he asked her.

"Yeees..." she answered a bit unsure of the memory that surfaced.

"Well, this is it!" he responded and pointed to the almost completed sandwich.

"There!" he said as soon as he placed the final piece of bread on top of a layer of bacon.

"Ta-da!" he exclaimed and presented his sandwich.

Teyla stared at the so called sandwich,

"Um... can I try it?" asked Teyla.

"Sure." answered McKay and cut a piece of his sandwich with a fork and knife, impaled it with the fork and gave it to her.

She took the fork from his hand.

Teyla looked at the piece of sandwich on the fork from all sides. She brought it closer to her nose, sniffed it, shrugged her shoulders and ate it.

After chewing for a while she swallowed.

"Well?" asked Rodney.

"Well... it was... unique..." said Teyla slowly still trying to process what she just ate.

"You hate it." said Rodney with disappointment in his voice and a frown on his face.

"Yeah! Sorry..." responded Teyla while nodding her head.

"Oh well... There's no accounting for taste." said Rodney and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Well... bye." said Rodney and waved at her with his free hand.

"Enjoy your sandwich." said Teyla as he walked away.

"Oh, I will!" he responded without looking back.

Teyla looked back at the collection of food in front of her and said to herself as her stomach made a noise, "Now, let's see, what should I have?"

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. My interpretation of the "missing scene" that came from that simple sentence.

What do you think? Good? Bad. Horrible? I know it's probably full of "English bugs". Please tell me and I will fix them.

Also... the sandwich is what you want it to be. Just don't forget the bacon.

Read, favorite, follow and review!

\- waveform33


End file.
